Once Upon A Time
by Leolivea
Summary: Princess Kimberly is sick of people trying to defend her, of the gaurds that folllow her every were she gose, and every thing eles that makes her a damsel-in-distress. But when a problem with the Kingdom comes to its starts Kim must take a trip with a very attractive stranger to Casmania. What will this guy give her other than protection and what will he take other than presence.
1. Chapter 1

_Kim's P.O.V_

It's about 2 in the morning so mother and father must be sleeping. I slip my black leather combat boots on and my gray leather jacket, tie my belt around it and head down stairs.

My name is Kimberly Ann Crawford. To the kingdom I'm Princess Kimberly. To my mother I'm "sweetie". To my father I'm "Princess". But to my friends I'm Kim.

I know what you're thinking. Why is a princess, wearing combat boots and a leather jacket?

Well I am in training.

I don't like the whole tea-party tight-dress crap my mother has me do.

I like to use swords and break stuff.

So every night at 2 in the morning I get up and walk to 'Buds'. That's where I train. My friends train there to but I'm the only real fighter.

Buds is like a self-defense area. And I don't like having guards especially since I'm a girl. Broses ( I call him Brody), my annoying older brother says that's the only reason I can't go any were but the bathroom on my own..(Not literally but you get the point)

Half way to the last stoop of stairs Brody pops out from around the corner but I keep walking

"Hey, why didn't you come get me?"

"Because I couldn't bear to see your ugly waking face"

I say without a glance at my annoying brother.

Some say he's 'the hottest' guy in the kingdom. I mean maybe he is attractive in some ways but as a brother he's just another guy in my life connected buy blood.

"You going to 'Buds' kimmy" said Brody

"Yeah, why"

"Just askin, mom said that she and dad had a thing to attend to this morning so we have to get out of the get out of the castle for a few hours."

"Fine with me, you coming our not"

"Can you wait I got to get my stuff on"

So I stopped and turned around. He was on one knee tying a brown boot. I love my brother, but come on, how long does it take to tie a friggin bow on your friggin foot.

"You have five seconds, and I'm gone"

"Fine, god you're really mean you know that kimmy"

He said as he got up.

"Good to know" sarcasm clear in my voice

As we walked in I noticed everyone, Jerry, Milton, and, Ed, were talking and joking around about who knows what.

"And there she is, the prince and the princess" Bud announced

"More like princess and the toad" I commented

"Hey I'm a frog." He argued

"Whatever you still give warts"

"What took you guys so long we were about to leave without you" Bud asked

"Well pretty boy here wanted to take an hour to tie his shoes; I mean I'm the girl I'm supposed to be like that not him."

"Looks like the royalty has gone to Brody's head"

"So you said we're going some were, where" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we are going to The Box"

Let me feel you in, the box is basically a stadium were people fight. It's strictly legal and exactly where I want to go to test my skills. You have a two placed fight, you get to pick your play, and your partner, if you want a partner

"So when are we going" i asked

"Now, the only thing is, you need a disguise, you are a princess."

"We know" we yelled in unison

One thing me and Broses agree on is how much we hate to be known as the royalty of this place. So what we were born by the Queen and the King. That dosent mean any thing...well  
not to me.

"I got this" Milton said

He pulled out a big box and two green bag.

"The first thing we do is work on your hair"

"I'm not cutting my hair"

"You don't have to we are" he explaind

"You're not ether why-"

"We were just kidding don't get your panties in a bunch" Bud teased

"How about I put my hair in a nice pony and wear what I have on except the earrings and the bracelets. Good?"

They nodded and turned to my pretty boy of a brother

"You are not going"

"Hell will freeze if I don't come"

"Then I guess satin will want to pack a sweater"

"Come on I have to see my baby sis in her first fight"

"No you and the boys are staying here"

"What" the guys shrieked in unison

"Come on lets go princess"

"Can it Bud its kim from here on out, by guys" i say teasingly

And with that, we walked out the door, on to the streets, and towards The Box.

**This is my first fariy-tale story so let me no if you  
liked it or not. Tell me if you want another chapter.**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Taylor sez: Hi *) **


	2. The Box

Kim's P.O.V

The box was full of people that I didn't no. But only one stood out. A boy. With shoulder length, brunet hair.

That's pretty much all I could see, he wasn't looking my way but I could tell he was cute.

Bud led me to a stand to sign in for a one on one play, then we sat in the stands to watch the current fight, the guy with the brunet hair was in the rink. He was good and when I say good I mean good. But I still couldn't see his face.

He had on what looked like all white polyester and the mask they give people to fight, to protect their face. He was winning and with one round kick to the head, his opponent was down on the ground.

The crowd went wild yelling a name.

"Jack, Jack, Jack!"

They all screamed the ref came to the front, grabbed his hand and raised it to the air.

"The winner, Jackson Brewer" the ref called

And the crowed went crazy hooting and hollering his name.

"Next we have, Kim Night"

There wasn't really any noise except a few claps.

"Grate motivation" I muttered

Bud walked me down to the rink I put on the mask and walked in to the box were jack stood smirking he must have saw my face because that's the same look my brother gave me when I told him I wanted to fight.

He didn't have his mask on this time. So now I could see his face. It was a very nice sight to see but from his previous action I don't really want to know this guy.

"You sure you want to do this princess we can wait for the next round" said Bud

"No I'm doing this is that, is that Brody and the guys" I said gesturing towards the top left corner of the stands.

"Yeah I'm going to kill them"

"Well I'll be done soon then we can go, I don't think I'll have time for the second round, me and Broses have to get back."

"Ok be careful princess"

"Wait, let's make a deal, if I when you have to stop calling me princess and start calling me champ"

"Deal"

We shook on it and I turned around to see jack with his mask back on and in his fighting stance

"you sure you want do this im not a fan of hurting girls" jack said

"Well I don't give to cracker jacks what you are a fan of so hit me"

"Ok but you asked"

With that he lunged at me one punch to the face that I blocked, grabbed his arm and sent a kick flying for his gut. He stumbled but gained his balance. When he tried to kick me I grabbed his foot and pushed it back making him fall flat on his back.

The noise that use to be cheers for jack turned in to silence for everything. I don't think jack ever lost a fight and I'm also sure he's never lost to a girl.

Guess there's a first for everything.

"Need a hand" I asked holding my open hand out to him.

He took it and stood up.

The ref came towards me grabbed my hand and raised it in the air.

"The winner is, Kim Night" this time the crowed went wild for me…Me!

"Wow" he muttered

I walked closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Rule number one. Don't and I mean never underestimate you opponent."

And walked away leaving Jack Brewer speechless. This is exactly the reaction I was looking for.

….At Buds….

"Then she was like cachou"

"And what she said to jack, say it again Kim"

"Don't and I mean never underestimate your opponent" I said in a board voice

They won't shut up about the whole thing I just want to go home now, and got to bed

"Well guys we have to go" I said grabbing broses arm and pulling him with me out the door not giving the guy a chance to say any thing.

**This is my first fariy-tale story so let me no if you  
liked it or not. Tell me if you want another chapter.**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Taylor sez: Hi *) **


	3. They Wanna What!

Kim's P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of my mother, Ella Crawford, shaking me gently awake.

"Wake up sweetie we have to talk. Come down stairs when you've cleaned" she says

Kissing me a goodbye she walks out the door closing it behind her

I've only gotten, maybe three hours of sleep. But I feel fully rested. I get up and head to my bathroom. As I steep in the shower, the water rains down on me and I feel like heaven.

Don't you just love when the water hits the right spots and it relaxes you? I wash my body till fully cleansed, then step out to see my towel on the on my stool. I dry myself off and put on my robe.

Walking out of the bathroom, I chose my clothing for the day and put on a blue and white dress with silver designing on the waist line and the chest area. It's a beautiful dress.

That doesn't mean I want to wear it.

Walking down stairs I can hear voices, mother and father, talking about something.

"Ah there she is I thought I was going to have to come get you myself." Says my father

"Good-morning father, good-morning mother….Broses"

All he does is grin at me. I want to slap it off his face. But I keep calm knowing if he tells on me then he's just telling on himself.

And he's not that stupid.

Is He?

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to inform you about what are meeting was about"

"Wait you already had your meeting I thought-"

"You were still sleep when everything was going on." Broses said

"Oh, well then, continue." said me

"Sweetie there are very bad people trying to hurt you" my mother explained

"Ok so ill just stay here like always" boredom clear in my voice

"No it's not like always honey they're very bad people" my mother said

"Why do they want to hurt me" I ask

"King James Isaac Newton" said my father

"I said why not Who" I almost screamed

"Well that's essay they want our kingdom and you get the heir so they want you dead then they are going to take over this place while I well I don't know but…dose that clear it up for you" Brody explained

Proud of the way he said his speech leaving me close to going night night on the ground.

"What are we going to do" I yell

**I think this is going good, Tell me if you want another chapter.**

**Also thanks for all of your reviews and for the complements!**

** I will be posting my next chapter ...NOW!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Taylor sez: Hi *) **


	4. A Knight with NO Shining Armor

The fact that someone wants me dead is very nerving.

"well" said my mother

"We are sending you away" Father finished

"Away, away were" I demanded to know

"To a safe place" mother stated

There was silence for a while and all I could think was "why me what did I do so wrong that some one wants me dead". So I knew that there was something I had to do.

"can I go out to see my country before you send me away to this unknown destination" I asked, my voice dramatic

"No you may not it is a big risk" my father explained

"Herald let the poor girl have a little vision of home to take with her" mother reasoned

"Fine, you may go but only with guards at your side the entire day" he said sternly

"Oh thank you daddy I'll be ready in twenty minutes tops, Broses let the guard's know to bring the car round and well go when I come out."

"Yes your Hines, but tell me, when I suddenly became your employee, because I really do not remember getting the O.K from Uncle Sam."

"Just do it I will be down in a few I have to grabbed some things before we go" I argued

As I went back upstairs I began to think about the things I will have to do to live with a man I don't know and no doubt if, no when I return his reward will possibly be to marry me and live in the castle with me.

I hope he's not old. And If I were to marry a man I want it to be a man I love.

Not a Caretaker!

…In Town…

Oh I will miss this place. The sweet smell of flowers from "Daisy and Sam's" flower place or the fresh smell of baked goods from 'Gary's bakery' or even the little kids that always run around and play with rope.

This is what I am leaving behind.

There is one thing I need to do before I leave this place, and to do it I have to get rid of the gards.

How to do it is the real question.

"I have to use the little girls room. So couldyou wait here?" I ask

The two idiots look at each other as if there is a monkey on my head. Then shrugged and told me to be quick about it.

Hold on who do they think they are "be quick about it"

You work for me, ya nut-burger.

But I let it go and walked away.

As I walked in the bathroom and out the back door of it (the lady's room) I headed to the only place that made living worth a while.

Hazen Hills.

The best place to be when you want to be alone.

Theres a big strong willow tree in the middle that I'd go to with my grandma before she died she told me stories and gave me handfuls of strawberries from a bush right next to the tree. Whe she died that tree became my place, to think, to cry, to hide, and much, much more.

Walking down the hill with my head hanging low I stumbled into a body… a hard body too. And me and the body rolled down the hill till we hit the trunk of the tree.

"Im so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going and I just bumped in to you I-" I shudder until I saw the face of my victim.

Jackson Brewer

"Well hi there" he said

Ok I am so not in the mood for this guy right now.

"Could you get of me now!" I said none to kindly

He stud up and gave me his hand to help me to my feet.

This guy is strong!

"Maybe we didn't start of to bright." He says

"Oh, yeah Im starting to remember, your first words were, 'I'm not a fan of hurting girls'" I mimicked in my boyish voice

He smiles and I melt but don't show it.

"Well I wasn't lying so that's right" his smile not Leaving his face.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Can we start over then" he asked and I nod "The names Jack, Jack Brewer"

Who is this beautiful boy and why is he acting like a creepy stalker dude from a crime scene.

"The name Kim, Kim Crawford" I say in the same tone.

This is how I want him to know who I am. Lets see if he catches it or if he'll react at all.

He bows smiles and gives me that god given smile of his. Well that wasn't what I was looking for.

He doesn't care.

"Your Hines…is that what you wanted me to say, Princess. I knew who you were a while ago. Just didn't say it."

"What, How and, Why"

"In the box you wore that same necklace and in the paintings they never miss it and now …here you are Princess. I didn't say anything because you didn't look like you wanted to be known."

Well Gamn.

"Oh…"

"Look out!" jack yells and the next thing I know were down on the ground.

**I think this is going good, Tell me if you want another chapter.**

**Also thanks for all of your reviews and for the complements!**

** I will be posting my next chapter ...NOW!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Taylor sez: Hi *) **


End file.
